


The one who deserves it

by Gabygabriela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Awesome Stiles Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Everybody Lives, Oblivious Scott, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, True Alpha Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabygabriela/pseuds/Gabygabriela
Summary: Scott bites stiles to save his life but something unexpected happens and Scott is no longer the alpha.Also Derek comes back as an alpha again and has his own pack with some unexpected familiar faces.Stiles deals with getting bitten and apparently he is now something more than just a regular werewolf and scott becomes a dick for a little while and he also has to deal with the sourwolf who is recently back in town but it's just a regular day in BH so nothing new.





	1. SCOTT

**Author's Note:**

> I Weep because sadly I don't own teen wolf so enjoy while i go cry in the corner about the fact that the greek god that is DEREK HALE does not belong to me.
> 
> Also ps. this takes place after the whole shit show that is the Chimera attack and theo and nobody dies and everybody that left comes back.

(Present) 

Scott was freaking out he was because somehow the night had gone to hell and stiles was going to kill him when he woke up. It had started yesterday morning when while patrolling the border of the territory he had caught the scent of an unfamiliar creature the underlying scent of the creature was familiar but its personal scent was not. 

 

This morning me and stiles made a planned out that we would go to the preserve right after lunch to see if I could track the creature's scent.

 

\----–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(10hr's ago) 

we were in the living room of my house it was 12 noon. We were planning to follow the scent we found by the edge of the preserve yesterday and the pack was also there for movie night. Malia and Kira were cuddling on the loveseat, Hayden and Liam were pressed tightly together sitting on the couch with Mason, Lydia was on the armchair by the window typing on her phone, stiles and I were on the floor with Allison sitting with her back against my chest in between my legs while I was leaning against the couch and stiles were leaning against the armchair. 

"Stiles you and I can go to the woods this afternoon with Malia and see if we can follow the scent somewhere and find the creature so we can see if its a threat or not," I said

"yeah, sure dude but are you sure we're going to be ok with just us and Malia? " Stiles asked sounding a little worried

"yeah we're just gonna see where it is and what it is before we engage it," I told stiles 

"Alright then we will go after lunch than we don't need supernatural bullshit a week before we go back to school it's our senior year and I want to enjoy it than again its beacon hills nothing ever goes our way," he said a little sadly 

nobody bothered to argue with him because sadly he was right so Lydia just reached down and ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(couple hours later)

that afternoon at around 3 pm malia, stiles and I went in stiles jeep out to the preserve and parked the jeep at the edge of the woods. We walked around the preserve malia and I sniffing the air to see if we could catch the scent stiles was trailing behind us with his gun tucked in the back of his jeans he had wolfsbane bullets just in case. After about an hour we finally found a trail about 7 miles from where we started.  
after another hour we finally found the end of scents tail.

"this is where the trail ends but I can't sense anything," Malia said her brow furrowed in confusion while looking around.  
I nodded agreeing with her because I couldn't sense anything either at that moment we heard a twig snap to our left and quickly turned to see what it was there was nothing but then we heard another twig snap to our right.

"who's there?" I asked raising my voice a little while Malia, stiles and I pressed our backs together malia and I make sure to keep our shift just beneath the surface to call it forward just in case while stiles had his hand on the end of his gun in case he needed it. All of a sudden a blur comes out of nowhere and pushes me and malia with supernatural strength that sends us flying knocking us against a tree and before we can get up we hear a scream of anguish come from stiles we look up and see the windigo has brought his clawed hand down stiles chest and has his claws embedded in stiles stomach and he is about to bite Stiles' neck.

 

 

\----------–--------------------------------–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"STILES" me and malia roar and together we shift and jump at the windigo malia jumping on its back and clawing at the windigos neck and back pulling it away from stiles and knocking it against a tree. She jumps at the windigo tearing out its throat while I go immediately catch stiles before he can hit the floor. I lay him down on the forest floor softly with his head in my lap.

"Stiles hey buddy common wake up," I say to him frantically cupping his face and slapping him gently a couple times but he's passed out from the blood loss and I can hear his breathing becoming shallow and wet and his heartbeat is slowing down. At that moment malia comes back covered in blood from the windigo.

"Scott you have to give him the bite like now because he's dying I can hear his heartbeat slowing down, so do it, Scott, please we can't let him die," Malia said frantically her eyes were wet when I looked at her.

"but he'll hate me I can't do that to him," I say my throat tight with emotion looking up at her with tears in my eyes.

"so what at least he'll be alive to hate you and I know stiles maybe he would hate you for a little bit but he would forgive you if we explained the reason why you bit him he wouldn't want his dad to go through losing the last family he has left Scott and you know it too so bite him Scott please we cant lose him he keeps us all sane" She said hiccupped finally letting the tears fall.

"Fine ok ill do it," I said letting the sift take over and maneuvered my self to a place where I could bite his side and I looked at him and said "I'm sorry buddy forgive me" and sunk my teeth into his left side. His eyes snapped open and his back arched off the ground with a scream tearing from his throat but after I let go he immediately passed out again. I and malia waited with a batted breath listening to his heartbeat and after about 5 minutes his heartbeat started getting stronger making me and malia breathe a sigh of relief and laugh a little hysterically.

"Oh thank god," Malia said 

"Yeah thank god."I repeated, "let's get out of here and get him to Deaton's so he can check him out once he wakes up and knowing stiles he's gonna have an awful time controlling himself especially because tomorrow's the full moon." I said laughing a little just thinking about it.

"common let's get him to the jeep I'll carry him while you call the pack and tell them what happened so they can meet us at the clinic," I told her while lifting stiles bridal style and carrying him to the jeep while malia pulled out her phone. We ran at supernatural speed to get there faster.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(present)

when we got to the car malia opened the back door and got in so that she could ride with stiles in the back I put stiles in the back with his head pillowed on malia's lap and got in the drivers seat and started driving to Deaton's probably breaking a couple speed limits but considering the sheriffs son was in the back I didn't really see a problem. When we got to the clinic the pack was already there with the back door open and Deaton waiting for us. The pack all looked extremely worried.

"bring him inside and tell me what happened Scott," Deaton asked guiding us to put him on the metal table so he could make sure stiles was going to be ok  
the pack all fallowed ant spread around the room so they could give Deaton space to examine stiles.

"we were in the woods following the scent of a something new in town we smelled yesterday and we were attacked out of nowhere by a windigo it knocked me and malia against a tree and tried to eat stiles" i said quickly watching as he examined stiles heartbeat and then checked and cleaned his wounds and they were slightly better than they were before we got here so I was a little reassured by that

''well it looks like there healing very quickly at least quicker than I've ever seen a werewolf in transition heal yours took a whole day to heal completely" Deaton said weirdly sounding a little proud 

"i think I'm going to call for some back up because since stiles has been here since even before I became an alpha even a werewolf I think he's going to have a more trouble following an alpha command from me and also controlling the shift especially since tomorrow's the full moon" I said a little tightly since I felt a little betrayed that I wasn't enough for stiles to listen to me by myself.

"who are you calling for back up Scott?" Lydia asked sounding a little excited since she probably already suspected who I was going to call.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Derek, he knows more about this than me even though he was a pretty shitty alpha before but I think he'll try his best to help me help stiles," I answered Lydia smiling at her as a smile broke onto her face happy at the opportunity to see an old pack member Allison was also smiling since she to learned to care for Derek like an older brother.

"who's Derek? you guys are always talking about him" Mason and Hayden asked at the same time since they hadn't ever met Derek since he was already gone when they joined the pack 

"oh Derek's this awesome dude he's very broody and has the best bitch face I've ever seen but he's cool. He and stiles helped me control myself on my first full moon when we went to Mexico to rescue Scott from the beserkers and he's also malia's cousin," Liam said also smiling since he kinda looked up to Derek and also hero-worshipped stiles since stiles trained him and Hayden to control themselves and use their senses.

"Liam's right and he was also my mentor for a little bit and he was an alpha but he gave up being an alpha to save his sister's life" I added to Liam's explanation pulling out my phone and pressing on Derek's name putting it to my ear and hearing it ring a couple times.

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Scott?" a confused but fond voice comes over the tiny speaker making me smile 

"Hey Derek I'm sorry this can't be me just checking up on a friend but I need your help with something here in beacon," I said feeling slightly bad that I couldn't just call him to check up on him

"it's alright Scott I get so why do you need me to go back?" Derek asked sounding weirdly softer and less gruff than the last time I saw him and he sounded less angry too.

"Well yesterday I was walking around town and caught a scent I didn't recognize so today Malia, Stiles and I went into the woods to track the scent and find out what it was and if it was a threat and stiles got attacked turns out it was a windigo." I summarized for him

"stiles is he ok did he get hurt badly?" Derek asked Worriedly making me smile because I had always known that Derek and stiles cared about each other as more than friends.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"he will be fine at least that's what Deaton says but the windigo left him really hurt and dying so in order to save his life I had to give him the bite. The reason I need your help is because since he's been here before I even became a werewolf much less an alpha I know he's going to have some trouble obeying to my alpha command he bearly listens to it as a human but as a werewolf? yeah, I don't want to take the chance of him hurting someone if I can't control him by myself and you know how to do this better than I do." I said knowing that Derek would always help us if we asked 

"of course Scott you know I will help with anything you guys need but there's something I need to tell you before I come back to beacon hills," he said sounding a little nervous which made me frown because Derek Hale does not get nervous.

"ok what is it, Derek," I asked calmly 

"I'm an alpha again and no I didn't kill anybody after the second time I shifted to my full wolf from the alpha spark still inside of me returned so now I have a pack that includes Cora, Peter who is not crazy anymore Chris Argent who is Peter's mate Ethan and Aiden, Jackson, Issac, Erica, and Boyd so I need to make sure your ok with me coming there with all of them and staying for a little while," Derek said sounding like a protective alpha looking out for his pack but him being an alpha and who was in his pack shocked me less than me finding out that Peter and Chris were mates.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"really Peter and " before I could continue Derek interrupted chuckling a little saying 

"yes well that's what most of us thought as for the rest of my pack I found them while I was traveling through Europe" 

" That's really shocking and of course your welcome here Derek alpha or not this is still hale territory so technically I have no right to deny your request but more so to me and most of the members in my pack you are still one of us alpha or not and we can share the territory but we can talk about that later, for now, how fast can you get here?" i told him my wolf was fighting me a little telling me not to let another alpha into my territory but I pushed it down.

"Thank you, Scott, and as for how long? I can be there in an hour since I was already heading to beacon to check up on you guys and make sure you guys were ok," he said and as I focused my hearing I could hear the engine of a car 

"Take stiles to the loft there's more space there for both packs to catch up until stiles wake's up and have you called his dad?" he said suddenly reminding me that I indeed hadn't called the sheriff and my mom yet they would be pissed I didn't call them sooner.

"Oh, shit no I haven't called my mom or the sheriff they are going to be pissed I didn't call sooner so I'll see you soon if I don't get killed by the sheriff and my mom first," I said panicking slightly thinking about what they would do to me.

"ok we'll see you guys soon and don't worry just tell them you were making sure stiles would get help before anything else I'm sure they'll understand," he said chuckling a little 

"ok thanks, Derek bye," I said and hung up after he said the same." ok so apparently Derek is an alpha again said that after he shifted the second time into wolf form the alpha spark that he still had in him came back and his pack consists of Cora, Peter, Chris, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Ethan, and Aiden apparently he found them while traveling through Europe," I informed them watching Lydia and Allison squeal at the mention of their old pack members.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"ok so they will get here in about an hour so in the meantime everybody to your cars were going to the loft there's more space there for both packs so I'm going to put stiles in the jeep and Malia can you drive so I can call the sheriff and my mom on the way?" I said

"yeah sure I'll drive," Malia said

"Deaton, are you coming?" I asked while gently picking stiles up in a bridal carry and walking towards the back door to the jeep where malia opened the back door and helped me inside with stiles.

"yes I think I will and I will bring some mountain ash and a sedative just in case we need to contain him or sedate him," Deaton said going through one of his cabinets and pulling out a jar of mountain ash and a jar of what I think is kanima venom. He locked up the clinic while the pack got in their separate cars.

on our way to the loft, I called my mom and the sheriff who were both pissed that I didn't call them sooner. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

As we got to the lofts parking lot the sheriff's cruiser was in the parking lot with my mom and the sheriff standing there with a couple of grocery bags at there feet.

"Malia opens the glove compartment and take out a star wars keychain from there," I asked her while getting stiles out of the car and carrying him towards the loft door the sheriff immediately at my side. 

"What happened is he okay?" The sheriff asked frantically trying to make sure his son was ok without dislodging him from me

"We were in the woods tracking a new scent I smelled yesterday and it turned out to be a windigo it knocked me and Malia against a tree and before we could get up the windigo attacked stiles and he was dying so I had to bite him to save his life I'm sorry sheriff but I had to I couldn't just let him die." I plead with the sheriff so he understands the situation and doesn't get mad at me.

"Its ok son you saved his life and I am grateful for that and I'm sure he will be to now let's get him upstairs and speaking of which why are we here and not at the clinic," he asked after assuring me with a squeeze to the shoulder.

"Well since he will be a werewolf and he has been with me since before i even became a werewolf I'm afraid my alpha command won't work as well for him since he barely listens to it as a human and I don't want to risk anybody being hurt when he loses control when he wakes up and I'm 100% sure he will lose control especially since tomorrow is the full moon. Anyway, I called Derek for backup and to help me train stiles and since he became an alpha again and has a pack we thought it would be better here since there's more space for both packs." I explained on our way up in the elevator to the loft.

"so you called Derek for help?" the sheriff asked. "yes" I answered

"good he's been missed here" The sheriff sounded genuinely happy to hear of Derek's return 

"is this key for the loft door?" Malia asked from behind me.

"Yes, Derek left it specifically to stiles saying if he ever needed the loft then it was there," I answered her while walking to the loft door and stepping aside so she could open the large metal door.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

When she opened it all the people who had been there before stood there open mouthed because either stiles or Derek had fixed up the loft there was a black suede couch set that could accommodate a lot of people and there was a brand new 72" flat screen tv sitting on a black tv stand with movies filling the shelf of the stand and there was also 3 brand new big bookshelf filled to the brim with what looked to be like some books that looked like the ones Deaton had at the clinic and there was 3 different cabinets locked with a key and a passcode and the bed and metal table in front of the floor to ceiling windows were still there. The place looked livable and inviting and no longer cold and dark and the blood stains from where Boyd was almost killed were gone not a speck of blood or a stain. 

"this place looks nice I wonder who fixed it up like this" Lydia said from beside me looking around curiously 

"we will ask later, for now, common we have to wait for Derek to get here and for stiles to wake up," I said as I walked to the metal table and set stiles on it gently. 

"Let me have a look at the wounds again to see how far they are from healing completely," Deaton said as he walked to the table and put his medical bag on the table beside Stiles. He got ou a pair of scissors and cut off the remaining scraps of his shirt revealing his muscled torso completely the wounds definitely looked better.

"Well they are definitely closing up nicely and very fat for a brand new werewolf," Deaton said and he was right the cuts were almost completely sealed. "I believe right now his body is just replenishing the blood he lost so that is the only reason he has not woken up yet," Deaton informed them.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

After waiting patiently for about 45 minutes the werewolves all turned to the window when they heard the telltale signs of the engines of 5 cars entering the parking lot of the loft building. I went to the window with Malia, Lydia, and Allison following behind and we saw Derek's black Camero, his Toyota, Chris Argents SUV, Peter's gey Mercedes, and a brand new black Porsche which probably belongs to Jackson. Derek gets out of the camero with Cora, Chris and Peter get out of their cars respectably, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd get out of the Toyota and as expected Jackson gets out of the Porsche. The girls immediately drag me to the door to greet them. I open the door just as Derek was going to pull it open we stand there a couple seconds looking at each other than my face splits into a wide grin and I bring Derek in for a hug.

"Derek man you've been missed" I pause and look up at the rest of Derek's pack. " You've all been missed even you Jackson and Peter, " I say with a laugh stepping aside and letting them all inside. After all the introductions are done to the pack members who have not met and greetings from the ones that have. Derek looks around with his head tilted in confusion.

"Who fixed the loft?" He asked in confusion 

"It was probably stiles if it wasn't you since he's the only one with a key," Lydia said going up to Derek and kissing his cheek with a smile 

"Well it looks- He pauses- livable," he says giving a little smile then turning towards Stiles and furrowing his brow while he walks to stand by stiles side the sheriff occupying the other.

"Well I say this is for the best I always regretted biting Scott instead of stiles little red is going to make a magnificent werewolf" Peter piped up somehow insulting Scott at the same time as complementing stiles and weirdly he looked like he genuinely complemented stiles.

"yeah right I mean no offense to stiles but he is going to have a lot of control issues," I said and a second later stiles heartbeat started speeding up and he started whimpering he was having a nightmare I realized a second later.

"Stiles, stiles, stiles, STILES" Derek called until stiles shot awake sitting up eyes flashing violet than beta gold making everyone gasp

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Stiles?" The sheriff called stiles was sitting up with his head bowed breathing deeply when he finally looked up a minute later his eyes were back to normal then he looked down he was looking at his claws which I now realized were out. He furrowed his brow in concentration and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly making his claws disappear again an then he tried unsheathing his claws again this time on purpose it surprised me and I looked around and realized I was not the only one.

"That is amazing little red I've never seen someone get control over their wolf that fast" Peter said looking like a proud father at stiles 

Stiles scoffed looking at Peter a face of mock offence " pssh uncle creeper you wound me who do you think taught Liam and Hayden how to be werewolves not to mention I helped Scott find his anchor on his first full moon now what I would like to know is why you Scott bit me and what is Derek's pack doing here?" he said ending in a slightly raised voice.

"The windigo wounded you badly Sti I had to bite you or you were going to die," I said slightly panicking as I looked at him pleadingly 

That seemed to calm him down because the next thing I know I'm being squeezed in a tight hug and having a thankyou whispered in my ear he then let's go and hugs his dad and the rest of the pack including Derek's pack hell even Peter got a hug as well as Jackson. When he got to Derek he paused and looked at Derek then smiled and hugged Derek tight.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Sourwolf we missed you welcome back- he paused and let Derek go- How are the alpha powers treating you this time around," he asked Derek leaving everybody including Derek stunned by knowing Derek was an alpha again.

"ho- how did you know that I'm an alpha again," Derek asked with a look of shock on his face

Stiles smirked "please sourwolf its like you don't know me at all I've been keeping tabs on you- He paused and looked at the rest of Derek's pack- All of you I found out you were an alpha again 2 days after you became one again but I'm not going to tell you how that's my little secret plus I never lost contact with my Catwoman" Stiles said going over to Erica and putting an arm around her shoulder kissing her temple and smiling at her.

"now can someone please get me a shirt so someone can see quiz me or whatever and see that I don't need any training on control?" He then proceeded to do his best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip at the 2 packs there until Derek broke and pulled out a shirt from his duffle bag on the floor by the door. 

"damn batman you got buff and even hotter than you were the last time I saw you" Erica teased 

"Why thank you Catwoman I appreciate it," he said while putting on Derek's shirt which fit a little snug on him and that was saying something about how buff stiles had gotten over the past couple of years.

Stiles saw Deaton's medical bag on the metal table and got a curious look on his face before anyone could stop him he walked over to it and grabbed the jar of mountain ash from inside before he opened the jar and threw the powder in the air and when the powder landed it was in a perfect circle around himself.

"impossible" Deaton gasped before siling bright and walking over to stand outside of the circle looking proud and eager a weird look on the normally stoic man 

"stiles brake it," he said to stiles pointing at the circle and stepping back motioning from the others to step back as well 

"Stiles tilted his head curiously and looked at his hand before looking at the circle then he put his hand to the invisible force field and a blue light appeared much like the one that had when Scott himself broke the mountain ash line in the distillery 3 years ago. Everyone stood with a batted breath watching as stiles began to push at the barrier. The moment he started pushing with more strength Scott felt something tugging in his gut and the second stiles broke the line both boys fell to their knees stiles from a power rush he felt and Scott because he suddenly felt weak.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The second stiles looked up from the floor they understood stiles eyes were a bright true alpha red and Scotts were beta yellow Allison and Mellisa went to Scott's side and Derek and the sheriff went to stiles side once Scott saw stiles eyes he went ballistic.

"NO NO WHAT DID YOU DO" He roared at stiles trying to launch himself at stiles but Derek's pack and malia Kira and Lydia stepped in front of stiles to protect him from Scott

********

****

"Scott if you calm down I will tell you what happened," Deaton said also going to stand in front of stiles with his hands held up in the universal sign of surrender.

scott was finally able to calm down with the help of Allison who was his anchor  
"What was that why am I now a beta again and stiles a true alpha?" I demanded snarling at Stiles who was standing in between Derek and his dad with Peter and Erica standing in front of him.

"Stiles had a spark which was just that a spark of magic and these past 3 years I've been teaching him to use that magic twice a week and during that time he has made that spark turn into a blazing fire to the point where he was one of the most powerful mages in the world. Now that he became a werewolf the bite and his magic merged with each other and he is now quite possibly the most powerful mage in the world.- He paused to breathe and then continued- Now that being said what makes a true alpha an alpha without killing is the same as what made stiles what he is or was a true alpha has what you call a pure spark because the person didn't have to kill anybody to become an alpha and my opinion is that his spark was so powerful that his body couldn't contain it all so it passed a piece of his spark onto you the person he trusted the most at the moment his body was getting overwhelmed and as well as someone who could physically take such powerful magic into their body without consequence.

"so what you're saying is my son was so powerful that his body couldn't physically take it so he took part of his spark and gave it to his most trusted friend and brother in all but blood for safekeeping until his body was physically capable of sustaining that much power?" The sheriff summarized looking both proud and a little bad for Scott

"Essentially yes that spark that made Scott an alpha never really belonged to him so as soon as that spark sensed that its rightful owner was physically capable of sustaining it the spark returned to where it rightfully belongs that's why his eyes flashed violet before the beta gold his flame and or spark have now been reunited like the final piece of the puzzle is finally there, " Deaton said looking at stiles in awe as well as looking proud of stiles. in fact, most of the people in the room were looking at stiles with the same expression the sheriff was looking at him with some were throwing pitying looks at Scott as well.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

While everyone thought about what Deaton had told them Scott was still reeling at the fact that he was no longer an alpha which caused him to say the wrong thing that finally made stiles snap. "And why have you never used your spark to help us stiles," I said looking at him in anger and mistrust 

"I did help you but Deaton said that if I used too much of my magic it would attract attention before I was ready to defend myself against the creatures that would want to come after me for my magic and I helped with the vampires I helped with the pixies, vampires, omegas, and the hunters as well as the fae queen and everything else that came our fucking way so don't you DARE say I didn't help because I'M THE REASON YOUR EVEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW SCOTT BECAUSE if it wasn't for me everybody in this room except for Deaton would BE DEAD 10 TIMES OVER and you know it Scott so if your gonna act like a FUCKING SPOILED BRATT THAT GOT ITS FAVORITE TOY TAKEN AWAY THAN THERE'S THE DOOR WIDE THE FUCK OPEN I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ACTING LIKE AN INNOCENT LITTLE ANGEL WHEN THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS YOU HAVE BEEN A TERRIBLE ALPHA THESE PAST 2 YEARS AND don't deny it when you have the proof in the fact that the only people in your corner right now are your mom and Allison." he finished eyes glowing red but otherwise in complete control over his shist even though the air reeked of pure anger.

"And you would be dead without me too stiles so you owe me my alpha spark back stiles I'm always saving your ass because you were too weak to save yourself like with the nogitsune and you're a murder as well you killed Donavan and all those people when you were the nogitsune remember? and I still let you stay with the pack" I said and immediately regretted it when even my mom took a step back from me.

Stiles looked stricken like I had driven a hot poker through his heart and the room was deathly silent and Scott could see that nobody, not even Allison or his mother approved of what he had said. Then the anger was back into stiles" no Scott all those times I saved myself or someone else did it mostly Derek you just always happen to get there in the nick of time to take all the credit for Derek of me saving myself and let me tell you something- he paused and took a deep breath as if preparing himself or resigning himself to something- "I would much rather save Derek than you now because out of all the times I saved him he never asked for anything in return neither did any of the people I've saved in the pack not like you are now." Stiles' cheeks were now wet with tears and he looked devastated. 

"Donavan was self-defense Scott and you know it Theo is the one who told you that ridiculous story about how I supposedly killed Donavan in cold blood and look where trusting THEO over me got you it almost got you killed NO IT DID BECAUSE YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I GOT THERE SCOTT AND TELL ME WHO FUCKING MADE YOUR HEART START BEATING AGAIN TELL ME SCOTT-he paused- ME I DID IT I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE and you almost lost the pack too Scott and who the fuck was able to get all of us in a room together so that you could make your big preach about us going back to you as our alpha THATS RIGHT ME SCOTT ME so no Scott I will not give you back the spark because as much as I love you like a brother your no longer the person I trust the most, in fact, I don't trust you at all anymore so no Scott I will not give you the spark again." He looked around and then started walking around Scott to the door stopping beside Scott's right side and practically seething in his ear.

"because guess what Scotty, you don't fucking deserve it." he finished practically snarling at Scott before he continued walking and going out the door and outside to his jeep.


	2. DEREK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk after the blow up at the loft some Sterek adorableness happens.
> 
> the pack decides whether they want Scott or Stiles as the new alpha of the beacon hills pack and Scott acts like a dick.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!So yeah ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF
> 
> I also forgot to clarify the timeline so let's pretend that everything that happened from Peter to the kanima, to the alpha pack, all the way to the dread doctors and the beast of gevaudan happened in the span of 3 years and let's also pretend Derek left right after they freed stiles from the nogitsune's control. 
> 
> Also, all of them except Liam, Hayden, and Mason are entering their senior year of high school as will become obvious later on. 
> 
> There are also some details that change in this fic for example in this stiles is the one that restart's Scott's heart instead of Mellisa after Liam technically did kill Scott in season 5 of the show.

Immediately after stiles leaves every one turns to glare at Scott. Lydia walks right up to Scott and slaps him across the face. HARD.

When you decide to act like an adult instead of a little-spoiled Bratt call me" she turns to face the rest of us and with a smile on her face " all of you guys are more than welcome at my mansion where there is more than enough space for everybody. I presume that you Derek are gonna go after stiles and check to make sure if he's ok?" she asks as she turns to face me.

I blush but nod since that is exactly what I was going to do. She nods back and with that, she struts right out the door with the rest of her pack members and mine following behind.

The sheriff turns to from where he was glaring at Scott and gives me a fond smile. That make's something in me ache because it's the same type of smile he gives to stiles.

"Derek its good to have you back son we've missed you. I have a night shift today so I won't be home until tomorrow morning so I trust that my son is in good hands with you and tell Stiles to call me also remember stiles is 18 and be sure to use protection" he says making me choke on nothing and blush furiously the sheriff just laughs delightedly as he walks towards the door stopping to glare at Scott.

"And you young man have disappointed not only me but your mother as well and until you stop acting like a child you are banned from my home," the sheriff says giving an apologetic look to Melissa and giving her kiss on the cheek and with that he's out the door.

"their right Scott this is not stiles fault," I said I walk up to Scott who is standing there with Mellisa and give her a kiss on the cheek and pat Scott on the arm and leave to go look for stiles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get to the Stilinski's house and immediately I can hear stiles heartbeat inside the house.To get inside I climb up to the window of stiles room and jump in to see stiles laying on his bed staring a the ceiling looking absolutely beautiful.

Amber eyes glowing like molten gold from the last rays of light from the setting sun luscious plump kissable pink lips slightly parted begging to be kissed.

Stiles had changed his clothes because as he was no longer wearing my black shirt and was instead shirtless with sweatpants hanging low on his hips making the v of his hips noticeable Taunting me making me want to follow that v to under the waistband of his sweats. Since he was shirtless his mouthwatering abs were on display as well (and since when was Stiles Stilinski mouthwatering).

The truth was stiles was always beautiful to me and my wolf I mean of course he was he is my mate and I would always push him away and slam him into things because I wanted him to hate me it didn;t work because he kept coming back and never left when I needed him. I was broken out of my thoughts by stiles speaking up.

"Are you going to stand there all day and watch me sourwolf or are you gonna say a proper hello?" he said teasingly as he scratched a scar he had on his shoulder it looked several rows of puncture marks and now that I paid attention he had a fair amount of scars littering his muscular torso and his arms and shoulder. I frowned and walked over to sit beside him on the bed I pointed at the scar on his shoulder.

"what happened here stiles no you no what no tell me what happened from the moment I left to the moment I came back " I paused and added. "please?" I asked or more like demanded.

He looked at me for a minute as if looking for something on my face and he must have found what he was looking for Because he starts telling me everything from the chimeras to the dread doctors to the beast of geuvadan to the ghost riders and by the end of the story I had stiles cradled in my lap and was cupping his cheek with one of my hands and wiping away the tears with my thumb while the other was curled around his waist.

"Thanks, Derek I really missed you," He said looking at me with golden shining eyes and I couldn't resist I leaned forward and kissed him after a shocked moment stiles started kissing back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after a couple seconds of kissing like this, it wasn't enough for stiles so he maneuvered himself so he was straddling my thighs and deepened the kiss nipping at my bottom lip and waiting for permission to explore my mouth with his tongue. Stiles lips were soft and pillowy and oh so amazing that I lost myself in the kiss. Only the need for oxygen broke us apart.

I see him looking unsure so I smile at him and lean in for another kiss this one just sweet and simple instead of passionate and heavy after a couple of minutes of making out, we broke apart slightly out of breath and panting a little his lips were slightly swollen from the kissing and he had a light blush on his cheekbones. He looked so good like this that I had to use a lot of self-control to not lean in and ravish him but at last I wouldn't let us go any farther than kissing until we went on a couple of dates which reminded me.

"Stiles, would you like to go on a date with me on Wednesday night?" I ask somewhat shy but smiling nonetheless.

"Sure I would love that sourwolf" He answers smiling shyly and looking at me through his lashes with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Great and God your so beautiful" I blurt out kissing his pink cheeks and chuckling slightly with a smile on my face at his adorableness. I maneuver us so that we can cuddle on the bed with me spooning him with an arm around his waist and he hugs my hands to his chest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nice I haven't cuddled with anybody in almost 8 years," He said with a sad tone making me tug him impossibly closer because I know his mom had died almost 9 years ago meaning he hadn't had this type of comfort since a year before his mom died.

"What about your dad and Scott?" I asked because he and his dad always seemed very close.

"My dad hasn't given me more than a hug since after my mom died and that was only once because he felt bad for throwing a bottle of booze at my head while he was drunk, and Scott well he as well only ever gives me a hug and that's only occasionally the last time he hugged me was two days after you guys got the nogitsune out of me-" He paused and took a deep breath like he was bracing himself for something. -"I miss the comfort of human touch if I'm honest." He said and what broke my heart was that he sounded ashamed of himself like there was something wrong with wanting comfort from his own father and best friend.

"Hey, Sti look at me stiles please look at me?" I wait until he turns in my arms to look up at me from under his lashes looking shy and so vulnerable it makes my heart clench.

"Sti you don't ever have to be ashamed about the fact that you want or need that kind of comfort, and anytime you feel like you just need to lay down somewhere with me to feel safe please don't feel like you need to ask, just take my hand and pull me to the closest most comfortable flat surface you can find and we will stay there cuddling for as long as you want."- I pause and let a small smile appear on my face and continue in a teasing tone. -"Besides I'm secretly a cuddle monster just don't tell anyone or" 

"I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" He interrupts finishing the sentence for me letting out a small laugh and smiling at me in a way that makes my wolf so proud for making our mate happy.

I smiled letting out a playful growl leaning my head down so that my mouth is next to the pale creamy column of his throat where his jugular is playfully nipping at his throat with my human teeth smiling when I feel him shiver in my arms.

"You are going to be the death of me Derek Hale and the worst part is I won't regret a thing." He says sounding not even the slightest bit upset about that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"can you move your arm Sti so that I can get up and turn the lights off so we can go to sleep?" I asked waiting for him to take his arm off my stomach but he just tightens his arm around me.

"no, I can do better," He said then muttering something under his breath and snapping his fingers I head the light switch flip and suddenly the lights were off plunging us into darkness.

"oh wow, the night vision I really could get used to for when we go looking for trouble in the woods." He said smiling while looking around his room with his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Sti did you just use your magic to turn off the lights?" I asked in awe at how easily he used his magic while in complete control of his wolf.

"Yeah, why," He asked as if it was nothing.

"Stiles you just used your magic and one of your werewolf senses with complete control as if it was nothing. Can you tell me what your anchor is that you found it within minutes of waking up and is strong enough for you to have complete control of your new werewolf senses only hours after turning? you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I'm very curious to know." I asked because he already had better control than any betta I've ever seen.

"its actually you and my dad but mostly you or your heartbeat and scent yours is anger right?" He said making my heart skip several beats and making my heart swell with love at knowing I am his anchor.

"No my anchor changed when I was able to reach full shift maybe even before that. There wasn't enough anger left to hold onto so my anger became the first person I trusted after the fire and after laura that was also the first person to make me truly smile after everything that happened. Somone who was there for me when I thought I had killed Boyd."

"He's this person that for the first couple of months after I met him he was just this hyperactive annoying human kid but then that changed when he started showing just how smart and beautiful inside and out he was."

"He finally won my complete trust and devotion by holding me up in 8 feet of water for 3 hours and the best part was that even though he was so beautifully human he had the loyalty and heart of a wolf." I said looking him in the eye to show just how sincere I was being about how I felt about him and how much he meant to me."

"I'm your anchor?" He whispered in a small voice filled with awe.

I smiled "Yes stiles you are my anchor and now that I think about it you probably have been since before the nogitsune." I said leaning in and pressing my lips to his soft pillowy lips in a soft and sweet kiss. "Now go to sleep baby," I said moving so that I was on my back with an arm around his shoulder running my fingers through the hair at his nape and he had his head over my chest where my heart was and had an arm around my waist linking our fingers together over my torso.

After a minute he relaxed and closed his eyes I stayed awake until his breathing went slow and deep before joining him in a deep peaceful sleep and for the first time in a long time, neither one of us had a single nightmare during the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up to me on my stomach with my arm around stiles waist and me and stiles sharing the same pillow. I lifted my head up to take a look at stiles face and my breathe got caught in my throat.

Stiles looked absolutely stunning the curtains weren't closed all the way to some sun rays were shining through the gap illuminating and bathing stiles skin in soft sunlight and making his creamy soft skin glow. He looked like an absolute angel.

Just as I finally regained my breathe he took it away again by fluttering his eyes open and letting the sunlight hit him at just the right angle making his honey orbs look almost beta gold while arching his back and stretching like a cat.

I felt a certain part of my anatomy responding and waking up when I caught sight of the slight tent in his sweats and I could also see the faint outline of his morning wood that looked surprisingly big. I didn't say or do anything because I knew that if we started something we weren't going to be able to stop and I didn't want to go all the way just yet.

At that moment he finished stretching and turned his head to look at me with a sleepy smile on his face looking extremely soft and adorable that it makes my heart swell with love and I lean over and kiss him passionately he wasn't expecting it but once his brain catches up he returns the kiss with equal fervor.

"Good morning sourwolf," He says breathlessly smiling looking slightly dazed when we finally brake apart.

"Good morning Sti," I say equally as breathless smiling at him and pecking his lips before getting up and stretching despite stiles protest.

"No sourwolf come back to bed and be my cuddlewolf," He says slightly whining with an adorable pout on his plush lips.

"Sti as much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you and cuddle we can't baby for 3 reasons number 1 because your dad will probably be here in a little bit number two because we have to get the packs together and discuss what will happen after what happened yesterday and last but not least I can hear your stomach rumbling from here and you can probably hear mine so up you go, babe," I argue smirking a little smugly when I see him cave getting up while pouting something that quickly goes away with a sweet kiss.

"common put on a shirt and let's go downstairs and make breakfast do you have a shirt I can borrow until we get to the loft?" I ask when I see him looking for a shit in one of his drawers smiling when he passes me a dark blue henely.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later we were downstairs stiles was making pancakes with sausage and eggs while I set the table and poured coffee and juice into mugs and cups.

"Hey, Der put these on the table while I finish the sausage please." He asked handing me the big plate with a stack of pancakes and a pan with scrambled eggs. I put it on the table and a minute later stiles put the sausage on the table.

At that very minute we both heard the sheriff's cruiser turn onto the street so stiles made a plate for his dad as well as his own. 5 minutes later the sheriff was coming in through the front door.

"Good morning boys how are you this morning," The sheriff asked smiling at both of us.

"morning dad sit just for this once I'm going to let you eat sausage as an apology for stressing you out yesterday," Stiles said 

"morning sheriff," I said giving the sheriff a small smile.

"Please, Derek call me john and stiles how many pillows of heaven can I eat?" The sheriff asked looking eager.

stiles tilted his head considering the question and I could also tell that he was listening to something. After a couple second he seemed to come to a decision.

"Fine old man I will allow you 2 pancakes and 2 sausages and some eggs but only because I can tell you've been losing some weight and I can hear your heartbeat is strong and steady," He said with a stern look.

"Oh thank god you haven't made your special pancakes in like a year and son I can not go so long without those pillows of heaven," The sheriff said proving where the stiles got his dramatic attitude.

"What's so special about these pancakes if you don't mind me asking," I asked confused as to why the sheriff was so excited.

"Oh, Derek you haven't lived if you haven't tried stiles cooking" John answered sitting down and immediately digging in with gusto.

Me and Stiles sat down and dug in as well and I was at the first bite I couldn't quite contain a moan of ecstasy at the taste of the pancakes they were easily the most delicious pancakes I've had in a long time.

"So what is the plan for the pack both packs now that one your back Derek and not only is this still Hale territory but your an alpha again and two now that Scott is no longer an alpha but you are stiles?" The sheriff asked in a serious voice after taking a couple of bites of his breakfast.

"I don't really know dad I think its only fair that the pack chooses its leader so if the pack wants me to give Scott the alpha spark again then I will, but I know that if I stay as the new alpha I'm going to want to merge both Derek's pack and our pack together."

"Because I frankly don't want nor do I have time for petty fights for territory plus let's be honest as soon as we return to school next week were not going to be able to tell one pack from the other especially now that Derek and I are dating by the way dad can I have permission to go on a date with Derek?.- 

He paused to chew the food in his mouth then continued- " so when those lines blur between packs Derek is going to be more our alpha than either me and Scott because our wolf sides see him as a major authority figure since he is both a born werewolf and he has more experience being an alpha." Stiles rambled leaving me stunned and the sheriff with a proud bright smile on his face.

"Son, I think every point you just made is reasonable and I'm proud of the maturity you are showing by thinking that way. As for the date part of your little speech stiles your eighteen I can't really stop you from going out with him and frankly I don't want to I think you could have definitely done a hell of a lot worse than Derek." He said then got a thoughtful look on his face before he continued.

Plus I trust that Derek will take care of you and make you happy plus I also know he would take a bullet for you. I can honestly say I was a little disappointed when he left because I know you to have been dancing around each other for the better part of 3 years." The sheriff said with a fond smile.

That smile making something inside of me clench because his smile was the same one my dad use to give me and it has been too long since someone has smiled at me that way and I had honestly missed it and it coming from my mate's father plus getting his approval and knowing I had his trust made me feel giddy and unbelievingly happy.

"Thanks, dad" Stiles said positively beaming at his father.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now subject change how are you with your control because tonight is the full moon and you just turned yesterday." The sheriff asked looking a little worried

Stiles smiled looking a little proud of himself " I honestly feel fine there's just this little itch under my skin and I'm feeling a little irritable but that's it plus I already have my anchor and I almost have perfect control over the shift and my senses so I think I'm good but just in case I'm going to have someone restrain me tonight so I won't hurt anybody if I lose control." Stiles said with a thoughtful look on his beautiful face.

"Yeah that's a sign that you have impeccable control because that's what I feel on the day of the full moon a little itch under the skin." He pauses and smirks a little.

"Unlike Scott on his first full moon he had no control on his first full moon so he must have been extremely irritable and his emotions would have been all over the place but your doing an amazing job I've never seen a newly bitten beta have so much control before. Hell, I've even seen some born wolves have more trouble than you." I said with a proud smile on my face.

Smiling wider when I saw the sheriff mirror my expression and also at seeing stiles blush at the praise.

After that, we continued eating our breakfast while the sheriff told us some stories about work. After breakfast, the sheriff went to his bedroom to sleep after his night shift, While we made sure to call both packs and tell them to go to the loft so we could all make a decision together about what would happen next with the packs.

When we made it to the loft an hour after breakfast everyone was already there.

When we walked into the loft immediately both packs eyes zeroed in on our linked hands and the majority of them had grins on their faces Erica and some of the guys gave catcalls making stiles blush and laugh and in turn making me smile after the commotion died down everybody except for Scott congratulated us and told us it was about time we finally got together.

"OK, so we called you all guys here because we need to make a decision about were we all stand when it comes to pack and if you guys want I am willing to give Scott the alpha spark back if that's what you guys decide you want," Stiles said and Scott perked up at the prospect of being an alpha again. Everyone was quiet for a minute thinking about their options.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Lydia broke the silence. 

"I don't think you should give up something that you deserve stiles." She pauses as if debating telling us something.

"last night I read over some of the books I have at home about magic users and I found a small passage about sparks, it said that while yes that spark officially belonged to you it had the ability to choose someone else who deserved it and it could've chosen any one of the people standing here today but it chose you." She says smiling a little then continues.

"It decided that you deserved that spark returned over everybody in this room including Scott." She looks at Scott but continues.

"In my opinion Scott has never really been our alpha because who is the one who taught him control over his wolf when even a born wolf couldn't teach him, and who is the one that in spite of being human protected the people he cared about with his life. Who was and is the one that makes the plans and when Scott decides to follow through with his own plans instead of listening to yours everything goes to hell I mean look at what happened the last time he ignored you. All of us almost died and he almost lost the pack all because he ignored your gut instinct, and who is also the one who has taught Scott's betas control." She tell's stiles smiling at him when she sees hes blushing.

"The truth is you stiles you have always been the alpha. Scott has always just been the face of this pack but you were behind every success we have had. He was never really the alpha and even Liam and Hayden follow your orders like when Liam was under the pull of the super moon and was in the process of beating Scott to death but your command was the one that made him stop you have saved the life of every single person in this room at least twice and some of us you've even saved more than twice." Lydia finished her little speech by walking to stand behind stiles.

Malia and Kira following after only a moment's hesitation Liam looked a little conflicted but as he looked into Hayden's eyes they seemed to come to a decision together so with that Liam sent Scott an apologetic look and went to stand behind stiles with Hayden right behind him now there was only Scott, Allison, and Mellisa standing by themselves by the door.

Stiles smiled sadly at Mellisa " Mel I'm not gonna make you choose between Scott and me I would never do that to you so don't worry but know this you will always have our protection no matter what Scott chooses to do you have been and always will be like a second mother to me you too Allison you are free to choose whatever you want but know that you will always be welcomed with open arms." he said looking at both Mellisa and Allison and smiling warmly.

Scott didn't seem to like that very much because he immediately straightened out from where he was leaning against one of the pillars closest to the door.

"you are just being nice to them and saying that so they choose your side and go with you and you can steal them from me like the rest of the pack," Scott said snarling.

"No Scott I genuinely care about them; Both of them and I care about you too because your my brother." Stiles pauses looking a little sad at the fact that Scott is being this way.

"So when you decide to stop acting like a child who got there favorite toy taken away from them than we will be here for you but in the meantime I would very much like to enjoy my senior year with my friends.

"So I don't have time for petty and childish games so just accept the fact that you are no longer the alpha and maybe you never were so get this through your thick skull-"He paused and let his eyes glow alpha red to drive his point home.

-" I. AM. THE. ALPHA. NOW." He said with the authority of an alpha. He let his eyes bleed back to their normal light golden honey and turned to the rest of us.

"Common guys let's go to the diner on 7th I'm feeling like burgers and curly fries." He said with a smile then he turned to Allison and Mellisa.

"You two are more than welcome to tag along if you want" He offered and with that he grabbed Derek's hand and started walking towards the door and to the cars.


End file.
